


When Vision meets Fanfiction

by vala411



Series: Avengers Divergent AUs [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: Vision encounters the world of fanfiction. (Part 7 of the Avengers Divergent AUs)





	When Vision meets Fanfiction

**When Vision meets Fanfiction**

Tony was in his lab a few floors below tinkering with a new suit design when Friday contacted him.

“Sir, you have a guest requesting access to the penthouse,” Friday informed her creator.

“Who is it?” Tony asked with a quirked brow as he turned off his welding iron and took off his goggles.

“The Vision sir,” Friday informed him and Tony had a mix of emotions on his face for a moment before he settled on a neutral expression.

“Tell him he can just come right in. I’ll be up in a minute.” Tony replied as he grabbed a towel and started getting the grease off of his hands. He then made his way towards the personal elevator that connected his penthouse with his lab.

The doors slid open with a ding and Tony stepped out when the elevator arrived at the top floor. There he saw Vision standing in the living room and curiously looking at the group of four that was busy playing some game. He couldn’t see what they were playing since Vision’s body blocked the view.

“Hey Viz, you know you can come in anytime you want right,” Tony said as he approached.

“I know sir, but even with myself being able to phase through walls I still think it is polite to inform the host of my arrival.” Vision answered.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Tony smiled.

“Not at all, sir. I was rather pleasantly observing the game that has these four so engrossed.” Vision answered and Tony now got a good look at what the group was playing. The four, i.e. Bucky, Loki, Thor, and Peter, were huddled around the dinner table and deep in concentration.

Tony blinked for a moment and then asked: “Loki are you teaching Peter how to gamble?”

Loki actually snorted and muttered “The kid’s a natural card shark. It’s Thor that needs the lessons.”

“Now brother don’t be mean,” Thor grumbled. “I only lost a couple of games.”

“You have tells Thor,” Loki replied. “It’s so easy to beat you.”

“I do not!” Thor disagreed.

“You bite your lip when you have a weak hand,” Loki stated.

“You slouch when you have a lousy hand,” Bucky added.

“You tap your fingers when you are nervous,” Peter added as well.

“And Mr. Odinson your eyes tend to sparkle when you have a good hand.” Fryday also supplied.

He also taps his foot when he’s nervous,” Vision added through his brief observation.

“Oh, that one’s new!” Peter smiled.

“Alright alright…. So I suck at bluffing!” Thor grumbled and then glared at the meager stack of chips he had left.

Tony decided to leave it be and then turned to Vision. “So Viz, what brings you here? Last I heard you were sightseeing in Florida.”

“I was Sir, but when I visited one of the conventions I was shown something really interesting. It actually has to do with all of you.” Vision answered and this got a quirked brow from Bucky.

“All of us?” The ex-assassin asked. “Not many people even know where we are.” The populace, thanks to Tony being a media-darling, knew of both Loki and Bucky’s circumstances but not much after that. The former Hydra agent was actually surprised at how smoothly everything passed.

“I think they know. Or at least suspect.” The Vision spoke up. “At least if I am reading most of these stories correctly. They all seem to take place within the Tower.”

“Just who are they?” Loki now was curious.

“Your fans of course.” Vision stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Vision activated the Starkpad he had been holding and read aloud “According to these polls results Loki is number one in the Sexiest villains of the world category and number three in available bachelors of the world. Thor ended up at number seven.”

Loki choked on the drink he had just been sipping and blinked at Vision. “Wait, what?” the Trickster asked.

“Sir is number one in that poll.” Vision stated. “In another poll Spiderman took first place.”

“ALRIGHT!” Peter cheered before asking “Wait which poll was that?”

“World’s most adorable superhero,” Vision answered with a straight face and this caused Tony to chuckle as Peter blushed.

“That does not explain the fans thing,” Bucky mumbled. “How do we even have fans?”

“I have recently discovered a thing called Fanfiction. There are several stories about all of you.” Vision then turned to Tony “And sir, might I just say, whomever you choose you will have my full support.”

“Wait what???!!!!” Tony nearly choked. “Vis what are you talking about?”

“According to these, you sir seem to have had romantic dealings with the gentleman present at the table.” Vision stated in a matter-of-fact tone that caused the four to stop their game and stare at Vision and Tony in shock.

“Friend Stark have you been courting my brother?” Thor asked with confusion.

“Me? Has he been courting you?!” Loki asked incredulously. “I thought you were trying to get back together with Jane!”

“I know Stark slept around a bit but how was I dragged into this?” Bucky now wondered.

“Uh……… I think of Mister Stark more like a father figure so……….” Peter frowned.

“Hold up, hold up, hold up!” Tony made a ‘stop-now-for-the-love-of-god’ gesture with his hands as he then turned his incredulous gaze towards Vision. “Vis can I see those stories for a moment.”

Vision handed over the Starkpad and Tony chose one of the tabs. Tony read silently for a moment and then blinked “This one has me paired with Loki.”

“What?!” Loki stood up and walked towards Tony, coming to stand behind him and reading over his shoulders.

Loki mumbled as he read and then uttered: “I did not know you were so flexible Anthony.”

“I’m not!” Tony yelped as the people in the room now noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. “Well, I don’t think I am,” he amended.

“I want to see as well,” Thor proclaimed and then also came to read over Tony’s shoulder.

“The second tab has one pairing Sir with Mr. Odinson.” Vision provided innocently. Tabs were clicked and Thor peered at the written text.

“ _And he moaned with absolute delight as……_ ” Thor was silenced by Loki’s hand which quickly smacked onto his mouth.

“We have someone underage here!” Loki hissed.

“You guys are teaching me to gamble. Why can’t I hear what’s written there?” Peter argued but withering glares from a Norse god, an ex-assassin and Tony shut him up. “You know… I’ll just be going to the lab.” Peter quickly said as he made his way out of the room. He was sure that the person, whoever it was that wrote that stuff, would come to regret it somehow.

When Peter was gone Bucky also joined the group to read the tablet. “It looks like there are more here.” He noticed. They found the archive and then read through the pairings.

“Someone inferred that James and I……..” Loki glared at the screen.

“What about this one……..” Thor clicked on one. “It says art.” The page loaded and Tony muttered, “Oh my stars.”

“That’s……..” Loki, normally quick to sass, actually had no words.

“Damn…… they certainly highlighted every inch of Thor……..” Bucky whistled.

“I…… I…….” Thor sputtered. “Jane and I never even tried THAT!” the Thunderer proclaimed.

“Maybe that’s why she broke up with you…..” Loki jabbed.

“Oh shut it, Brother!” Thor shot back and then noticed the name. “Most of these were made by the same person. Who the hell is this Noobmaster69?”

“I don’t know but they won’t be alive for long!” Loki proclaimed. “When I get my hands on them!”

“Brother you can’t be that embarrassed!” Thor shot back. “You’ve had your string of lovers in the last…… 700 years?”

“Not that! This!” Loki clicked on one of the other links and then even Thor’s eyes widened.

“Is that…….” Thor muttered.

“Related by blood or not. How could this… this… how could we be paired together!!!” Loki exclaimed and then started conjuring his knives.

“Oh dear….. Uhm……. Why don’t I have a quick talk with Vision about these stories while you guys calm Loki down,” Tony suggested as he tugged Vision in the direction of the office.

“Sure, leave us with the harder job,” Bucky signed and then looked at the agitated Trickster and then at Thor who had taken the tablet and was thumbing through it again.

“You know…. This one is actually pretty well written,” Thor said as he skimmed it.

The scene Tony walked into after having gotten back from having a ‘Talk’ with Vision was that of Loki yelling at Fury on the phone about locating this Noobmaster69 or facing the consequences.

Meanwhile, at the same time in a somewhat rundown apartment in Manhattan, Deadpool sat with a laptop on his lap and a chimichanga on a plate near him. “Okay time for some fun. Let’s see….. Password… _LoganisBae_ ,” Deadpool chuckled as he logged into his account. “Ooooh, I have a few new reviews!” the Merc with a mouth squealed giddily.

**The End**

****AN: The series in chronological order as of now is; Part: 1,4,6,2,5,3,7** **


End file.
